1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an article of footwear, and in particular to a cut step traction element arrangement for an article of footwear.
2. Description of Related Art
The following patent documents describe articles of footwear having specific types of traction element arrangements within the scope and context of their respective descriptions. For example, Kuhtz et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,685,745) describe, among other things, a traction member for a shoe, including a group of large traction elements circumferentially-spaced about a periphery of a hub. Campbell et al. (US patent application publication number 2010/0229427) describe, among other things, a cleated athletic shoe with cushion structures, including protrusions arranged in a helical manner.